Polyimides are useful polymers, often having very good high temperature and electrical properties. Such polymers are often used as films, particularly in electrical and electronic applications as insulators and dielectrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,500 describes polybenzoxazoles which contain perfluorocyclobutane rings. No mention is made of polyimides.